Reflections
by quasi9
Summary: Last chapter up
1. Default Chapter

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 01  
Year 2028  
  
Samantha looked at herself in the mirror; she couldn't believe that today she was going to have the wedding. She had a lovely white gown on with a veil and train. She was just as nervous as she had been twenty-five years ago.  
  
Her twenty-three-year-old daughter, Raquel entered the room, "Hey mom it's almost time!"  
  
"I know sweetie, I am so nervous."  
  
"Don't worry you look beautiful, I'm sure Dad will be pleasantly surprised."  
  
"Yea, after all these years, we're finally doing the wedding that he promised me."  
  
"How did you and Dad meet?"  
  
Samantha gave a long sigh; she could remember the day back in 2003 when she met 'Agent Donovan'.  
  
"As you know I was a surgeon and was called in to assist the chief of surgery because there had been a drive by shooting. There were five wounded men; Dr. Henson was just finishing up the first one when I got there. I scrubbed and went in to OR #9, the patient had been prepared and ready for surgery. When I looked at the patient on the table, I realized it was your 'Uncle Jake'. See Jake and I had a history, I hadn't seen him in over the two years since we had split."  
  
"You mean you and 'Uncle Jake' had a thing before Dad?" 


	2. Chapter 2

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 02  
  
Frank looked at himself in the mirror; he couldn't believe that after twenty-five years, he was finally having the wedding. He was trying unsuccessfully to fix his tie when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Frank said.  
  
Jake entered with Frank's son Wesley said, "Dad, Uncle Jake's here."  
  
Frank turned to see Jake it had been years since they had seen each other. He walked over, extended his hand, which Jake accepted and pulled him into a hug saying, "Good to see you."  
  
"Same here. Can you believe what I'm finally doing today?" Frank asked.  
  
"She deserves it and you know it. She was able to stay with you this long."  
  
"Yea, she a great woman, mother, and lover."  
  
Jake said, "She sure is. Remember when you first met?"  
  
Wes then said, "You know you never said how you and Mom met?"  
  
Frank closed his eyes as if he was summoning back the year 2003 for a few seconds. Then he said, "Jake here, got himself shot in what back then we called a drive by shooting. Father Garcia who raised him in the orphanage called me. I called the rest of the team and we all waited patiently in the emergency room. We were there hours before the surgeons came out to tell us what had happened. Both of them walked out, tired and melancholy, they went to the families of the patients that didn't make it. After they told the families they split up and the female doctor came towards us. She caught my eye because she looked like an angel coming towards us. When she got to us, she immediately started speaking in Spanish to Fr. Garcia. The rest of the team looked at each other and realized that she not only knew Fr. Garcia but also Jake."  
  
Jake said, "I never heard this part of the story."  
  
Frank said, "Oh you didn't handled Samantha and I together well, so you got the abbreviated version."  
  
"By all means continue." Jake said.  
  
Frank took a deep breath and went on, "I interrupted the reunion and introduced myself and the team. I asked her about your condition and she replied, "Jake has taken two bullets."  
  
Jake could see in Frank's eyes he was recalling that night if it was today.  
  
Samantha said, "One bullet exited clean, the other one did some extensive damage inside. It for some reason hit bone and shattered. He is not classified as stable or critical, I can't make a decision for at least six to eight hours."  
  
Frank said, "What are you telling us, Dr.?"  
  
Samantha answered, "Right now, Jake is in Surgery Recovery ICU and is still attached to a breathing tube."  
  
Frank came back to the present and said, "Alex let out such a wail, that I thought she was going to pass out."  
  
Jake said, "Alex and I were pretty tight at that time. What happen next?"  
  
Frank said, "I looked at her and noticed she had worry in her eyes. I asked her why you weren't breathing on your own." Frank went back to the night in 2003 again.  
  
"It's just a precaution, I had to sedate him quite a bit so until he is not drugged so much, I want to make sure that his breathing doesn't falter. When the drugs begin to wear off then I will remove the tube. Until then I won't know if he leans towards the stable or critical side."  
  
Frank said, "In the next breath, she told us that it would be better for all of us to go home and get some sleep. She didn't expect to move you to your room until early the next morning. She walked away at that time."  
  
Jake said, "So what everyone do?"  
  
"We decided I would take the first shift, and they would come back in the morning. Before they left, Alex asked Fr. Garcia how she knew him and why she was comfortable in using your first name. He looked at her and said that you and her had a history with one another." 


	3. Chapter 3

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 03  
  
Samantha looked at her daughter; there were just some things that she never told her, "You could say that. Jake and I had a short past together before I met your father. But when you father wants something or someone, he usually gets his way."  
  
"You love him so much, even now after all these years, there's a light that shines in your eyes when you look at or talk about him."  
  
"Believe me, it wasn't always that way. Your father is what I use to call high maintenance."  
  
"So what happen with Uncle Jake?"  
  
"I worked on him for hours, when I finished I wasn't sure how he would do. He had to be watched in ICU for hours. I went out and spoke to everyone's family who we had operated on. We lost two that night, one was in crucial condition, one was stable, and one we were unsure of."  
  
"Must have been hard trying to save someone you knew."  
  
"That was only part of it, Jake and I hadn't spoke to each other since we split. So I knew soon as he found out that operated on him, he would be pissed."  
  
"No, not Uncle Jake!" Raquel said.  
  
"I met your Dad and Jake's co-workers that night. Your Dad was the boss and very intimidating but I wasn't going to let him know! I told them to go home because at that time it was a wait and see game."  
  
"I suppose you stayed to make sure Uncle Jake was okay."  
  
"Yeah, I did, after a couple of hours I need a break so I walked out to get some coffee. In the family's waiting room I saw your Dad dozing very uncomfortably in the chair with his long legs stretched out. I really didn't notice how good-looking he was until I saw him there. No sooner did I walk past him, he was right beside me."  
  
She remember Frank saying, "Dr. Walkman is there any change?"  
  
Samantha answered, "No, I just taking a break, I've been sitting in recovery with him. Would you like to have some coffee with me?"  
  
Frank said, "Sure, lead the way."  
  
They went down to the cafeteria section that is open twenty-four hours, got two cups of coffee, and sat down.  
  
Frank asked, "I take it you don't sit a vigil with all your patients."  
  
"No, not usually. But Jake is different."  
  
"Yes, I noticed that you were very comfortable talking with Fr. Garcia and using Jake's name instead of his surname. After you left he told us you had a history with Jake. Care to elaborate on it?"  
  
Samantha looked past Frank as she was gathering the right words to explain said, "When I was an intern, I did volunteer work down by the orphanage that Jake was raised in. He had close ties to Fr. Garcia and always helped him with the trouble youth. Once he met me it seemed like every time I was there he was. We became friends and eventually lovers. You know the clinic that's down by the orphanage now; I was the one that petitioned the hospital board of directors to establish it. It would help the community as well as the intern study program. Any way, during the construction of the clinic, I realized that I wasn't in love with Jake; I loved him more like a brother, so I tried to explain to him. He felt led on, rejected, bitter, and most of all unforgiving. The night I told him, I lost my best friend; he avoided me at all cost. I turned over my dream to Dr. Henson to finish and he did a remarkable job. I am planning to ask Dr. Henson to take over Jake's case because soon as he finds out who operated on him, he will request another doctor." 


	4. Chapter 4

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 04  
  
Jake was back in the year 2003 recalling the morning the drugs were beginning to wear off, his throat was killing him and his side wasn't any better.  
  
"I remember slowly opening my eyes to bright lights and everyone was staring at me. I asked where I was and Alex said Mercy Hospital, I closed my eyes asked what was the doctor's name that operated on me."  
  
Before anyone could answer Samantha and Dr. Henson walked in the room. She said, "I did."  
  
Jake opened his eyes and said, "Just my luck, miss high and mighty to the rescue. Well I want a different doctor to follow up."  
  
Frank was not surprised because Dr. Walkman had already warned him.  
  
Samantha answered, "Yes, you were lucky I was able to save your life, however I also knew once you found out, you would request another doctor. This is Dr. Malcolm Henson Chief of Surgery who will take your case once I have done the post operation examination and signed off."  
  
"Must eat at you that for all your ass kissing, you're still not Chief of Surgery."  
  
Everyone present in the room felt the animosity Jake had towards Dr. Walkman. They also instinctively knew whatever was between them ran deep.  
  
Dr. Henson decided that he had enough of Jake's bashing said, "Dr. Walkman, I will do the post op examine and sign off for you. In my opinion, you did more then enough in saving Mr. Shaw's life last night. Go on, you've been here longer than you should have making sure his recovery went smooth last night."  
  
Samantha looked at Jake one last time before she turned to leave. Jake had to get one last dig in, "Still cold hearted I see, walking out just like before."  
  
Samantha did what Jake said walked out of the room heading towards the nurses' station to sign out with tears in her eyes.  
  
Dr. Henson asked everyone to leave while he was examining Jake, Frank left the group to catch up with Samantha.  
  
"Sharon, please hand me the sign out sheet and telephone." Samantha asked.  
  
She had finished signing out and calling her answering service when Frank caught up with her. As she turned to leave, she bumped smack into a very hard upper torso. Frank shot his arm out to steady her since she had lost her balance. That brief contact sent shivers up Samantha's spine and she became frigid in his arms.  
  
She broke away stammering, "I ah Excu ah Sorry I didn't know you were behind me."  
  
Frank reluctantly let go said, "Do you have just a minute to talk?"  
  
"Sure." She said as she guided him away from the nurses' station and staring eyes.  
  
"I wanted to thank you for what did for Jake and apologize for his rudeness."  
  
"No thanks required, it's my passion that's why I chose this profession. As far as Jake's rudeness, you don't need to apologize. Jake is a very bitter and unforgiving man especially since I hurt him deeply. As I explained hours ago, I expected him to react like he did." She said as she left Frank standing in the middle of the hall. 


	5. chapter 5

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 05  
  
Samantha continued, "The next day just as predicted, Jake asked for another doctor. Your father came up to me, thanked me and apologized for Jake's rudeness all at the same time."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty neat, Dad was a charmer wasn't he?"  
  
"In more ways than one, except for certain reasons, I wasn't interested."  
  
"Was it because of Uncle Jake?"  
  
"Part of it was and part of it was me."  
  
"I can't believe you resisted Dad, I would have been jumping his bones!"  
  
"Raquel!!"  
  
"Mom need I remind you that I'm twenty-three!"  
  
"But you're still my baby."  
  
"Ok, so tell me how Dad got to you."  
  
"Since I wasn't Jake's doctor of record, I didn't have any reason to see Frank anymore. That was my first mistake."  
  
"So a couple of days later, I'm minding my own business in the cafeteria when he appears out of the blue." Samantha was going back to that day.  
  
Frank hadn't seen Dr. Walkman for two days; he was walking by the cafeteria when he saw her. He decided to go in and talk to her. He brought lunch and walked over to her table and said, "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Samantha recognized Frank's sexy voice without even looking up. She thought if she said yes, he wouldn't accept that answer so she said, "No, would you like to join me?"  
  
"Thought you never ask. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
"No where, just don't have any patients on Floor 4."  
  
Silence engulfed them like a blanket; he noticed she was very uncomfortable. Frank said, "Am I making you uncomfortable, I'll move to another table."  
  
"No, no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you. Have you been here every day?"  
  
"Yeah, we're taking shifts. Fr. Garcia came to see Jake yesterday. I overheard an interesting conversation between them."  
  
"No doubt they were talking about me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, they don't see eye to eye when it comes to you."  
  
"Agent Donovan, you're fishing in the wrong pond."  
  
"Am I? Actually, I had a reason to find you. I wanted to ask you out to dinner."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why because Jake is the common denominator between us? I got the impression that was over a long time ago."  
  
"It was, however I don't want to be the cause of ending your friendship with Jake. Besides that I don't do the dating game well."  
  
"Practice makes perfect. Here is my card with my cell phone if you decide to change your mind."  
  
"I'm flattered but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."  
  
"I can be relentless when I want someone or something."  
  
"That's a strong statement."  
  
"Indeed it is." He said as he walked away. 


	6. Chapter 6

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 06  
  
Frank said I hadn't seen your mother in a couple of days, I knew she was staying clear of the 4th floor because of Jake. I was passing by the cafeteria when I saw her, I went in, brought lunch, and asked to share her table. In the conversation, I asked her out to dinner which she declined.  
  
Wes said, "She actually turned you down, did it hurt your ego?"  
  
Frank said, "No, it made me more determined. She was a challenge because she wasn't like other women throwing themselves at me. Then there was her history with Jake, that was still raw."  
  
Jake said, "Monica, Alex, Cody, and I put your Dad threw some shit when he first joined the team as our leader. We were still dealing with our former boss and good friend being killed. So we did not make it easy for your Dad."  
  
"I decided to sent her a plant instead of flowers, my thought was the flowers would probably die within days but the plant would take longer. On the card I wrote, Every time you look at this plant, it will make you think of me. It will need TLC just like me. Patiently waiting."  
  
"Wow, that's a great idea, that should have had Mom eating out of your hand."  
  
Jake answered that, "No, your mother was very tough at that time, for whatever reason she had built a protective wall around her feelings. Trust me, I saw it many times."  
  
Frank said, "Jake's right, I thought I would least get a thank you, but she never responded. In fact, we didn't see her until the day that Jake was getting released."  
  
Jake said, "I'll never forget that day, her defense were down that day. Remember when she walked into the room?"  
  
Frank said, "Yeah, we were expecting Dr. Henson."  
  
Samantha knew when she got up this morning it was not going to be a good day. She had that gift to know when something dreadful was going to happen. She had geared herself up for a confrontation with Jake. Dr. Henson had called last night and asked her to cover for him.  
  
Samantha had just walked into the hospital when she heard the page. "Dr. Walkman, call Pediatrics stat."  
  
Samantha called to find out that a newborn needed emergency surgery. That was going to put her behind schedule for the day.  
  
It was ten o'clock and Jake was still waiting to be discharged. Everyone could see he was anxious to get out there. When the nurse came in, Jake asked, "How much longer until the doctor gets here so I can get out of here?"  
  
The nurse smiled, "Soon, the doctor was called into emergency surgery so the schedule is backed up. You're first on the list once the operation is finished."  
  
Samantha had worked hard to save the baby's life, but in the end she wasn't able. Although, she tried not to get emotionally involved sometimes it couldn't be helped. This operation had gotten to her, but she had a full schedule since she was covering for Dr. Henson. She would have time tonight alone to grieve; she washed up and headed for the 4th floor.  
  
The nurse was just finishing up the noon vitals when Samantha walked in, "I apologize for being so late. Once I examine you, I sign the discharge papers."  
  
Jake said, "Where's Dr. Henson? I told you I don't want you on the case."  
  
Samantha wasn't in the mood for Jake's bashing, "People in hell want ice water too. Dr. Henson had an emergency and I am covering for him. If you don't want me to discharge you, fine you can wait 'til Monday when Dr. Henson returns. Just think because of your stubbornness, your insurance co will have to pay for 3 more days, but the sad fact is you're taking a bed that a really sick person may need." She turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Everyone could feel the tension in the room, then the nurse said, "She's not usually like this. She just came from emergency surgery, which resulted in a newborn dying. Word is she took it pretty hard."  
  
Jake felt like the scum of the earth, he wasn't prepared to see Samantha again so his only defense from the hurt that had resurfaced was to hurt her. Frank saw the torment in his eyes said, "I get her back here to discharge you."  
  
"Thanks." Jake said.  
  
Frank was out of the room and down the hall looking for Samantha, he used Jake as an excuse to see her. What he really wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and comfort her.  
  
Samantha was at the nurse station talking to the nurse, "See, if you can page Dr. Cummings for me."  
  
Frank walked up to her, "Dr Walkman."  
  
She knew by the sexy voice who it was before turning around to see him, "Agent Donovan."  
  
"Will you come back to Jake's room so you can do whatever you need to so he can get out of here?"  
  
"I am having another doctor paged, so I can get Jake released."  
  
"No, you need to do it. He is ready to have you do it."  
  
"Sorry, he had his chance. I will not deal with his animosity, especially today."  
  
Frank grabbed her arm, when he did her felt her stiffen; yet he did not let go. He pulled her to the side and said, "We know what happened this morning."  
  
"Wh-who told you?"  
  
"The nurse was explaining why you were not yourself."  
  
The nurse at the station called Dr. Walkman saying Dr. Cummings was on the phone.  
  
"Please for me." Was all Frank said as he walked away.  
  
As it was, Dr. Cummings was not able to assist Samantha, she grabbed Jake's chart and walked down the hall. 


	7. Chapter 7

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 07  
  
"Your mother walked back into my room a few minutes later. I could see the turmoil she was going through, so I was going to make it as easy as possible for her." Jake said.  
  
"I will make this as fast and painless as possible, Jake." Samantha said.  
  
That was the first time that she had used Jake's first name. It brought back a flood of memories and feelings for Jake.  
  
"Ok, you need to sit up so I can listen to your lungs." She said as she put the stethoscope to Jake's chest.  
  
When her hand touched him, he sucked in his breath. Samantha smiled, "Take a deep breath."  
  
Jake did as she asked trying to keep his composure. He took several more deep breaths, and then she moved the stethoscope to his back and instructed him to take more deep breaths.  
  
Once she was done she asked, "Open your mouth and stick you tongue out."  
  
Jake did as instructed and when she was done he said, "I'm sorry that you lost the child today."  
  
She looked at him and said, "That's the down side of being a doctor. "  
  
She looked at his eyes and ears then said, "Ok I need to look at your incision. So I'm going to untie you gown and remove it."  
  
Jake braced himself for her to feel his wound; he was having flashbacks of when they were together. He swallowed hard as she pressed the surrounding area.  
  
"Do you feel any pain when I press?"  
  
"No more than usual. It still feels tender."  
  
"It looks like it's healing nicely." She said as she looked at him.  
  
Jake had broken into a sweat, which Samantha noticed, "Jake are you okay?"  
  
"Yes." He growled.  
  
Samantha looked at his wound one more time when she noticed why he was sweating. She smiled and thought that she still had an effect on his libido, but wouldn't embarrass him.  
  
"Ok, I am going to order physical therapy for the next 6 weeks, 3 times a week. Painkillers as needed, and 10 days of antibiotics."  
  
"I'm actually springing this place?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yes, as soon as I give these orders to the nurse for discharge." Samantha said walking out the door and never looked back. 


	8. Chapter 8

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 08  
  
"The day finally came for Jake to be discharged from the hospital, and since I was covering for Dr. Henson I had to perform the discharge examination." Samantha said.  
  
Raquel said, "Was Uncle Jake still be an asshole to you?"  
  
"He was irritated when I walked in his room, but I had just gotten out of surgery where I lost a newborn and wasn't in the mood for his shit."  
  
"So you discharged him?"  
  
"Yes, after I walked out on him the first time. I felt so relieved when I signed his discharge papers, that meant him and your father would be out of my life. That 's what I get for thinking."  
  
"Well, you have painted a different picture of Dad and Uncle Jake."  
  
"Please, don't think differently of them, it was 25 years ago and all of us have come to terms with issues we had back then."  
  
"In a way, it seems romantic but then it seems complicated. So what happened that you and Dad hooked back up?"  
  
Samantha sighed thinking of the Monday after Jake was released said, "I was backed into a corner and had to ask your Dad for a favor."  
  
The staff meeting was set for Monday at 10 am, but before that Malcolm walked into Samantha's office.  
  
"Hey, how things go over the weekend? I see Mr. Shaw was discharged."  
  
"The weekend was quiet, but Friday was not a good day. I lost the Newman baby in surgery, no matter how you try not to get emotional, it's always there waiting to show itself."  
  
"I'm sorry, don't forget the Black Tie Gala Friday night."  
  
"Do I have to go? I hate these things." Samantha pleaded.  
  
"Yes, as the Assistant Chief of Surgery you have to make an appearance. Why don't you ask your new friend to go with you?"  
  
Samantha raised her eyebrow, "And who would that be?"  
  
"Agent Donovan." Malcolm stated.  
  
"What makes you think he's my new friend?"  
  
"Well, by the way you get tense around him and the way he gives you that look when he sees you."  
  
"And what look is that?"  
  
"That he appreciates your beauty and given the chance would definitely be interested in a relationship."  
  
"Thanks for the insight, but the answer to you and him is no."  
  
"You need to try and see if you can get pass the incident, what better way is if he's on your turf."  
  
"And what if I can't get pass it and make a fool out of myself?"  
  
"You won't know if you don't try. Let's go to staff meeting."  
  
They both exited her office to go to the boardroom for the meeting.  
  
The Chief of Staff conducted the old and new business then turned it over to Dr. Susan Sullivan for the briefing on the upcoming Gala.  
  
She went through the same explaining of the importance of this Gala to the hospital and then asked the doctors about their guest.  
  
When she got to Samantha she said, " I can assume that you will be going solo again this year?" Before Samantha answered Malcolm said, "Actually, Samantha will be taking a guest with her this year."  
  
Malcolm had succeeded in shocking Susan by the look on her face and Samantha struggled to keep her expression normal. The meeting soon ended after that.  
  
Samantha waited for Malcolm to be alone when she said, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Malcolm replied, "Because Susan smug attitude pissed me off and two because if you're not going to make the effort, I am going to push so you have to."  
  
"Great." Samantha said as she walked away.  
  
"So here I was backed into a corner and at that time your Dad was probably my only way to save face. Somehow I had to get the courage to ask him and see what it was going to cost me for him to do it." 


	9. Chapter 9

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 09  
  
"All Monday I agonized over the dilemma Malcolm put me in, I was so furious at times with him then I would smile because I knew he meant well."  
  
"Did you call Dad?" Raquel asked.  
  
"No, I chicken out that night. I had no clue as to how to ask him. He was very intimidating.  
  
"And he's not now? I really dread the day, I bring a man to meet Dad."  
  
"Oh, sweetie, you know he's a pushover when you get down to it."  
  
"Yeah, but still we know that but most strangers don't! So did you ever ask him?"  
  
Samantha thought back to that time and said, "Yes."  
  
She didn't sleep all that night, how in the hell was she going to ask him to this stupid, boring, function was beyond her.  
  
"Good Morning Sunshine!" Malcolm greeted her.  
  
"Morning." She replied.  
  
"Are you still upset with me about yesterday?"  
  
"No, but I have no idea how I am going to ask him and what if he says no? Then I am really up the creek."  
  
"Just ask him to be an escort for that evening."  
  
"That sounds like I need a gigolo!"  
  
"Maybe that is what you need, never thought about that!"  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes and said, "I have rounds to do."  
  
Tuesday was uneventful at the hospital, so she was able to get home at a normal hour. She had stopped and picked up supper before she went home. All through dinner, she had given a lot of thought of how she could ask him. Every one sounded stupider then the one before.  
  
She just decided to do it without any rehearsal, picked up his card from the counter and dialed the number.  
  
"Donovan." He answered.  
  
He had an incredible sexy voice, which made her panic and say nothing.  
  
"Donovan." He said again.  
  
Samantha regained her composure and said, "Agent Donovan, this is Dr. Walkman."  
  
"What a pleasant surprise. How are you?"  
  
"Fine and you?"  
  
"Not bad. I hope this phone call means you've changed your mind."  
  
Ok she thought, it's show time said, "I'm calling because I need a favor."  
  
"And I'm flattered that I can possibly help out. What do you need?"  
  
"I need an escort to a mandatory hospital function this Friday night." There she has said it in one breath.  
  
"Really, this is a first for me a male escort. You know usually an escort comes with a price."  
  
She closed her eyes and said, "What would it cost me for you to do this?"  
  
"Dr. Walkman, I am a Federal Agent that you are trying to solicit, that could land you in jail."  
  
"No, I asked for a favor, you put a price tag on it." He laughed which he realized he hadn't done in a very long time. "Tell me about this function."  
  
Samantha explained leaving out the part that Susan and Malcolm was involved in, and then waited for his polite refusal.  
  
"Ok, I'm game you got yourself an escort."  
  
She was expecting him to decline and was unprepared when he accepted. "Samantha are you there?"  
  
"Ah yes, now the question is what is it going to cost me?"  
  
"I let you know after we attend this function."  
  
"Frank, there's one more thing." She hesitated and then said, "It's a black tie affair. If you need to rent clothes for the evening, I'll pay for it."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that and don't worry I won't embarrass you."  
  
"The thought never entered my mind."  
  
"Good, I'll get back to you in a couple of days to confirm." He said.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, you may not like me after you see what this may cost. Night." He hung up the phone.  
  
Raquel said, "How special, you had to know then that Dad was smitten with you." 


	10. Chapter 10

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"After Jake got discharged, I didn't have any idea if I would see or hear from your mother anymore. Then the following Monday, she calls me and asked me to be her escort to a black tie affair that she had to go to." Frank laughed when he thought about his 'date' with her.  
  
"I had confirmed the night before that we were still attending this function and made plans for her to pick me up."  
  
Samantha was nervous all day Friday about the 'date' she had set up, she hoped it would not cost her too much. She was to pick Frank up at his penthouse at 6 pm to make the gala by 7pm. He was waiting in the parking garage for her.  
  
She pulled up to Frank and got out of the car as he walked up to her, "Nice beamer."  
  
"Would you like to drive?"  
  
"Give me directions." He said as he opened the passenger door for her.  
  
She got in and gave him the directions, they rode in silence for the longest time until he asked, "Is there anything special I need to know or do tonight?"  
  
"No, no I'll have to mingle but you will be by my side right?"  
  
"Your wish is my command after all I am your escort." He said grinning.  
  
He made it sound so sexual, that it sent a shiver down her spine; she had to be careful with this one.  
  
They arrived at the country club where it was being held and let the valet take the car. He escorted her in where she was greeted by Malcolm and Susan.  
  
Susan said, "Sam, I'm so glad you're here and who is your guest?"  
  
Samantha hated when she called her Sam, but smile and said, "Dr. Sullivan, this is Mr. Donovan."  
  
Susan extended her hand and said, "It's nice to meet you." Turning to Samantha she said, "I was skeptical when Malcolm said you were bringing a guest, but we must talk later as to how you were keeping him under wraps."  
  
Malcolm took the cue and said, "Please enjoy yourselves." He motioned them into the room but before Samantha could escape Malcolm whispered in her ear they would talk on Monday.  
  
Samantha made her way through the crowd networking with Frank by side. She thought this really must be boring for him, but he didn't seem to mind.  
  
Frank could see why she hated to go to these functions especially by herself. The first chance they got, they stepped out for some fresh air.  
  
"Is it my imagination or do you feel as miserable as you look?" Frank asked.  
  
"That noticeable, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't realize that you were Assistant Chief of Surgery."  
  
She shook her head, "That's why I have to attend most of these functions. They stare at me when I came solo and now that I have a guest, I'm still getting stared at! Go figure."  
  
"Maybe, because they are jealous of the fine looking man you're with."  
  
"We are arrogant aren't we?"  
  
"No, just confidant. How much longer do we have to stay?"  
  
"About another half hour."  
  
Frank didn't miss the time; at the half hour he was escorting her out door as she was saying her good nights. Fifteen minutes later, they were on the road.  
  
Samantha had a pleasurable evening but the drive to Frank's penthouse was nerve wrecking. She couldn't carry on polite conversation, because her mind knew that the time had come for her to pay the price of his 'service'.  
  
As they got closer, she decided to approach the subject, "Well, you have had time to evaluate the evening. What is it going to cost me?"  
  
"I haven't made up my mind yet."  
  
"Oh, don't keep me in suspense. I'm sure you have something up your sleeve."  
  
"We had a business deal."  
  
"Just keep in mind, who is the one that's has to pay."  
  
"I definitely am." He said as he pulled into the parking garage.  
  
He parked, left the keys in the ignition and got out. Samantha got out also and came around to the driver's side, leaned up against the car waiting.  
  
He closed the space between him and took her hands, when he did that he immediately felt her stiffen. He stood there for a minute, looking into her eyes to read her, but she lowered her head.  
  
"I can't make up my mind, so it's going to cost you two things."  
  
She looked up at him said, "Two things!!!"  
  
"Don't get your feathers in a ruffle, it will be painless."  
  
"Painless for who?"  
  
"The first one is I want to take you out tomorrow night to have some real fun."  
  
"Need I remind you, I don't do dates?"  
  
He smiled, "Practice makes perfect."  
  
"What's the second?" Hoping it would be easier than the first.  
  
He leaned closer where his mouth was just about touching hers, "A kiss good night."  
  
Panic and fear flashed in her eyes, which Frank did not miss. He could tell with her body and eyes that it terrified her to the core, so he backed up.  
  
"Ok, maybe that's not a good idea. Let's just stay with the first one."  
  
Samantha swallowed hard and said, "A deal is a deal." She moved into him, pulled her hands away from him putting them around his neck and brought her lips to his. 


	11. Chapter 11

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"I ended up kissing your Dad that night, and agreeing to a date for the following night."  
  
Raquel said, "So Dad was getting to you?"  
  
"Maybe just a little. The kiss was not like anything I had experience. I really can't describe it, just that I knew it left me stunned."  
  
Samantha drove home that night with Frank on her mind. She wanted so much to take a chance with him, but knew trouble was in the future if she did. She would go out with him on Saturday and that would be the end of any further contact with him.  
  
Frank was right on time to pick Samantha up the next night, she hadn't really slept the night before and her nerves were on edge all day.  
  
They drove to a quaint little restaurant outside of downtown, which was apparently one of Frank's favorite.  
  
They were seated and order within in minutes of their arrival. Frank said, "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look tonight?"  
  
Samantha smiled, "You just did, thank you. You look nice also, at least all the women you passed, took a double take."  
  
"Didn't even notice, my eyes were on the woman walking in front of me." He said.  
  
"Flattery gets you no where with me."  
  
"I've noticed. Just what does a man have to do?" She remained silent and avoided the questions. Frank said, "Are you getting a list together?"  
  
"No, I told you that I don't do dating well."  
  
"Practice makes perfect, I have responded to that statement."  
  
"Easier said then done, I'm afraid I am a boring date."  
  
"No, actually refreshing. A woman that is not after my body or to get me in a bed."  
  
"I'm sure you enjoy the fact that you have women swooning over you."  
  
"No, it's quite annoying to be truthful. So let's go to a safer subject, why did you become a surgeon?"  
  
"I actually want to be a vet, but animals couldn't tell you what's wrong with them. So I decided to tackle the ones that can."  
  
"I would think it was better with the animals."  
  
"I was too sensitive with them, because they were so helpless. I was a basket case if I even thought about it. With people it's a little easier to become detached."  
  
"A machine without feelings."  
  
"Not all the time. Why did you chose to put your life on the line every day?"  
  
"I just fell into UC, I was actually a hostage negotiator with the FBI before."  
  
"Why did you switch?"  
  
"That's a story for another time. Ah here comes dinner."  
  
"Saved by food." She said as the waiter delivered the food.  
  
"So what would you like to do after this?" Frank asked.  
  
"I thought dinner was it."  
  
"I said a night of fun, eating is the fuel to do it."  
  
"I don't do clubs or anything really. I'm more comfortable at home. Boring homebody."  
  
"Not tonight."  
  
"Well, sounds like you're more experience than me, so what ever you chose I make the best of it."  
  
"That's spirit."  
  
Once they got in his car after dinner he said, "Do you trust me?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Everyone has a choice. Will you let me plan the rest of the night?"  
  
"Sure, a deal is a deal."  
  
"I would like to think that this is the beginning of something more than a deal."  
  
Again she was silent, she just need to get through this night.  
  
Frank drove in silence, hoping that where he was going would not spook her. She said she was a homebody; well he was going to let her be a homebody in his home.  
  
Samantha watched as the scenery changed and realized they were heading to Frank's apartment. Her stomach started to get knotted, panic was slowly setting in.  
  
"Ah, where are we going?" She asked knowing the answer.  
  
"My apartment." He said without missing a beat.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you said you was a homebody. So I don't want to put you in a stressful environment. Video and Popcorn sound good to me."  
  
Not more than two minutes later, her cell phone rang. She was being called in for an emergency, Frank could tell by her response.  
  
She hung up and said, "I'm sorry, I have to get to the hospital."  
  
"I figured, I'll take you there."  
  
"Thanks, I'll catch a cab when I get done."  
  
"No, I'll wait for you."  
  
"That's asking too much of you. I don't know when I'll be done."  
  
"No one asked me to wait for you. I already decided." 


	12. Chapter 12

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
"The next night started out great, then she got a call from the hospital to do an emergency surgery. She said she would take a cab home, but I would not let her so she offered her office for me to stay until she was done."  
  
Samantha let Frank in her office and hurried to surgery. It was over two hours before she emerged from the operating room and she was dead tired. If Frank weren't still here she would have crashed in her office. Frank was lounging on her couch watching TV when she walked in.  
  
"Hey." She said.  
  
Frank looked up and saw that she was still in her scrubs holding her clothes looking bone tired. "Everything go okay?" He asked standing up and walking towards her.  
  
She knew her body ached because of the stress of her date with Frank and the surgery. She didn't even bother to change out of her scrubs. "Yeah. Just tired, the surgery was more tedious than I expected." She said rubbing the back of her neck.  
  
Frank walked up behind her and started to rub her shoulders, immediately she stiffened at his touch. He leaned into he and whispered, "Relax."  
  
She closed her eyes to push away the panic that a man's touch does to her. After all the years, she still cannot have a normal reaction to a man's touch and that is why she could never get close to one.  
  
Frank could feel her body tense, relax, tense, relax but he kept massaging her shoulders and neck determined for her to completely let go. After awhile she did relax but by that time she had slipped out of his touch. She turned and looked at him said; "It's late and time to take me home."  
  
"Your wish is my command." He rested his hand on the small of her back and led her out of the office.  
  
"Your mother was so exhausted that before we reached her apartment, she fell asleep and inadvertently leaned on my shoulder. I was tempted to take her to my apartment but knew that would have been a mistake. I was really threading new ground with her." He said to his son.  
  
"Ok so your good looks, didn't do anything for Mom. Why didn't you move on to a more willing female?"  
  
"Because she was different from the rest and it was refreshing to be the hunter instead of the hunted."  
  
"We got to her apartment, I woke her up and escorted her upstairs. She didn't ask me in just said good night without even offering a kiss. For some reason, I knew I was in trouble because I was content not having kissed her."  
  
Samantha wanted to crawl into bed, but need a hot shower. While she was in the shower she thought about Frank. She would have loved to be able to spend more time with him, but her fear would not allow it. She would have to stop all contact with him before her fear surfaced in a way he could not see. 


	13. Chapter 13

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
"Your mother got an emergency called after dinner the next night, so I spent hours in her office waiting to take her home. The next morning I called her."  
  
Samantha rolled over to grab the phone, "Mmm hello."  
  
"Good Morning Angel." Frank said.  
  
"Frank do you know what time it is?" She asked.  
  
"Oh shit, did I wake you up?"  
  
"Yes, remember I was out late last night?"  
  
"Well, now that I woke you up how about going to breakfast with me?"  
  
"No, the deal was one date."  
  
Frank closed his eyes and tried to not show he was disappointed, "This is not part of the deal."  
  
"I don't date."  
  
"Practice makes perfect."  
  
"Frank, I'm really not interested."  
  
"Until the next time you need an escort?" Frank said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, there wont' be a next time for you to be an escort or a date."  
  
"So this is it?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much. I have been upfront with you from the beginning. This shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Take care." She hung up the phone as the tears silently ran down her cheeks.  
  
Frank knew she was hiding something which he didn't know what, so against his better judgment he went his office and turned on the computer. Within minutes, he had information on her, nothing but an ordinary citizen. His gut said there was more to Dr. Samantha Walkman and he was going to find out.  
  
"Your father became very annoying in the next week, called, sent gifts, emailed me the only thing he didn't do was show up at the hospital until the following Friday."  
  
"I'm really surprised he waited that long, he's impatient." Raquel said.  
  
Samantha said, "Yeah, I guess my non response ate at him all week, until he couldn't stand it anymore."  
  
Samantha had just finished up a meeting with Malcolm and the chief of staff. She was off to Denver on Monday to speak on behalf of Malcolm and the hospital. She would be there for two weeks. She hated when they put her on the spot, but since she was Assistant Chief of Surgery she had no choice.  
  
She opened the door to her office and saw him sitting behind her desk. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked Frank.  
  
"Checking to see if you were still alive, since you haven't acknowledged my phone calls, emails, and gifts."  
  
"That should have been your clue that I don't want to see you."  
  
"No, you're running from something and I haven't figure what it is yet."  
  
"And you woo.." She stopped in mid sentence when she realized what she started to say.  
  
"Ah, so you admit you're running?"  
  
"No, I didn't say that." Her voice cracked.  
  
"No, you came damn close. Anyway I here to pick you up for dinner and I'm not taking no for an answer."  
  
"Yes you are because I just found out I have to fly to Denver Sunday night in place of Dr. Henson. I have to speak on his behalf at the seminar and I have to get prepared."  
  
"You still have to eat dinner."  
  
"Yes but not with you. Thank you for the offer but I'll have to decline."  
  
"Not an option, I slaved in my kitchen have the day so the least you can do is indulge me. Besides we never officially finished our date from last Saturday."  
  
She looked at him, he was so handsome it took her breath away, but if she got too close to him and he found out he would not be so persistence. In fact, he would drop her like a hot potato and she would not be able to handle the rejection. 


	14. Chapter 14

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 14  
  
"I had no choice but to accept his dinner invitation." Samantha said thinking there are just some things children shouldn't know about their parents ever. So although she thought about that night she didn't tell her daughter. Some things are better left alone.  
  
"Ok, you win. But I have to eat and run, I have to pack for Denver. Lead the way and I'll follow you." Samantha said.  
  
"It will be a cold day in hell before I let you follow me. You will ride with me and I will bring you back to pick up your car."  
  
"Controlling aren't we?" She replied.  
  
"Just making sure a little bunny doesn't get scared and run." He smiled as he touched her cheek and once again he saw the flash of emotion in her eyes.  
  
They left for his penthouse, once inside she could smell the delicious aroma penetrating her senses.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, would you like a glass of wine?" He asked heading towards the kitchen.  
  
"Sure, can I do anything to help?" She asked following him into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure pour the wine and make the salad if you want."  
  
They finished preparing the meal in silence and finally sat down to eat. It was very romantic setting, candles on the table along with the view of the lake. He had prepared a pasta dish, garlic bread, salad, and wine. The entire ambience set up to prelude more of a romantic evening to come. That thought frighten her to bone.  
  
"I wouldn't take you for the romantic type?" She said as they sat at the table.  
  
"Never judge a book by its cover! How do you perceive my 'type'?" He asked trying to find out just what he thought of him.  
  
"Oh, several adjectives come to mind." She teased.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Controlling, demanding, perfectionist, competitive, and relentless." Adding too sexy as hell silently.  
  
He was not surprised at her descriptions; it was her boldness that she would actually tell him. But then again, she was a doctor dealing with hard facts and people's emotions on a daily basis.  
  
He was silent, so Samantha asked. "Have I offended you?"  
  
"No, just thinking how I can show you I have other attributes." He winked.  
  
"I take you word for it." Hoping he didn't see her starting to become uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
Frank felt and saw her withdrawing so he decided to change the subject, "I was referring to my cooking skills. I hope you are enjoying dinner. How long will you be in Denver?"  
  
"Dinner is great, I can't remember the last time I had a dinner that wasn't restaurant or microwave prepared. I will be in Denver from Sunday thru the following Wednesday."  
  
"A week and half, you will let me know where you are staying." Frank said before he realized it sounded more like an order.  
  
"Yep, definitely relentless. I don't know why you want to know, but yes if it will make you happy."  
  
"I can tell you a lot of things that would make me a very happy camper." He grinned.  
  
She thought, 'Oh shit, can we ever get away from dangerous innuendos.' She increased her speed in finishing her dinner; she was threading to close to disaster. 


	15. Chapter 15

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 15  
  
Frank thought about that night, there were just some things that your child and best friend didn't need to know about. Even though it happened twenty- five years ago, it was as vivid as if it happened today.  
  
Frank saw the drastic change in her demur, in his line of work; he was trained to pick up on every body move. She was definitely hiding something and it scared her to the very core of her existence.  
  
She finished her dinner and got up to clear her dishes when he said, "Leave it, I'll take care of it later."  
  
"No, I want to help you clean up before I have to leave." She said.  
  
This was not turning out as he had planned, so he had to regroup and come at her from a different perspective. He got up and started to clear the table.  
  
She was running soapy water in the sink when he entered. The close proximity was putting her on edge. Edge for the sexual tension or what may happen if he tried something, either way she was flirting with disaster.  
  
He put away the leftovers and then walked behind her, reaching around to place the dirty dishes in the sink. Samantha tried to remain calm, but she was starting to hype ventilate and once that started, heaven help them.  
  
Frank noticed her body get very tense and her breathing change. He instinctively knew it wasn't from sexual tension but cold fear. To lighten up the mood, he grabbed some soapsuds and threw them at her. Instinctively she retaliated with her own and the 'soapsuds fight' began. One thing led to another before either realized Frank had her up against the wall, her arms captured above her exposing her body to his. He leaned into her to kiss her when he got the shock.  
  
Panic set in on Samantha as soon as Frank pinned her to the wall and held her arms above her head. As he leaned to kiss her, a memory of Julio flashed and in an instance her knee came up to connect with his groin. He was taken by surprise; let her go to grab his throbbing crotch when she continued to assault him. She grabbed him in a headlock and brought her knee up to connect with his chest. The last move was to bring him in a forward motion and kick him in the kidneys to bring him to the ground.  
  
Frank was experience not only pain but also confusion. He had to gain control of the situation before she beat the shit out of him. He realized she was working on pure adrenaline and managed to scream her name.  
  
Though the fog in her mind, she heard her name for an instance the visions stopped. Slowly she recognized the accent of the voice and reality started to come back to her. She looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw Frank on the kitchen floor doubled over in pain.  
  
She raised her hand to her mouth, the very thing she was afraid of happened and the tears were blinding her now. She had to get away but she also had to make sure he was ok.  
  
She bent down and said, "Oh Frank, I am so sorry." She tentatively touched his brow and wiped the sweat away.  
  
He managed to sit up and when she saw he was going to be okay, she bolted for her purse and the door. Frank knew what she was doing and gathered all strength to reach the door before she did.  
  
She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, but Frank was standing there to block her passage. 


	16. chapter 16

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
"Are you going to tell me how your dinner date went?" Raquel asked.  
  
"No, that's one memory I like to keep to myself." She answered.  
  
"Please move out of the way and let me go." She pleaded with him.  
  
His breathing was getting back to normal even though his body parts where still throbbing.  
  
"You know, I can't let you do that."  
  
She groaned, "Why?"  
  
"I have several reasons, one, is that you don't have your car here remember?"  
  
"The doorman can call a cab for me."  
  
"Two, you owe me an explanation."  
  
"I already warned you that I don't do the dating scene well."  
  
"Three, if I let you walk out this door, you will be walking out of my life forever."  
  
"After what just happened, I think you would want that."  
  
"Four, I want to help you."  
  
"The best doctors in the world couldn't help me. So I serious doubt that you can." "Maybe, but at least stay for the movie and popcorn we never got to share."  
  
"I guess you won't take no for an answer."  
  
"Now, you're starting to get the idea." He grabbed her purse and escorted her to the sofa. He put the DVD in, went to make the popcorn all along watching to make sure she wasn't going to run.  
  
By the time the movie had ended, Samantha had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had held her though most of the movie once she had relaxed. He just wished she would open up to him, so he could help.  
  
His movement woke her up, "Hey sleepy head."  
  
"Oh shit, did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yes, I guess the movie and company was boring." He teased.  
  
"No, it just never mind you won't understand."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Not tonight, it's late you should be taking me home."  
  
"Will you stay tonight and I'll take you home in the morning."  
  
Horrified she said, "I can't."  
  
"I have a spare bedroom complete with a new toothbrush." He smiled.  
  
"Toothbrush huh? Are you always prepared for overnight company?"  
  
"Always." He smiled as he led her to bedroom. Moments later he handed her one of his shirts to sleep in.  
  
"Good Night."  
  
Both of them laid in separate beds in separate rooms wide-awake thinking. Sleep finally found both of them but not for long. Samantha woke up in a cold sweat; her nightmares were coming back fast and furious. She got up to get a drink of water and stood in front of the window overlooking the lake.  
  
Frank being a light sleeper, heard her movements and got up to make sure she was ok. He stood in the hallway and said, "Hey, can't sleep?" He didn't want to startle her.  
  
She didn't turn around said, "I had a nightmare." Immediately he was behind her, taking the glass out of her hand and held her. "Talk to me."  
  
She sighed heavily, "I can't have a normal relationship with a man, because of one man."  
  
"Jake?"  
  
"No, he was the first victim and I vowed there would be no more."  
  
"If not Jake, who?"  
  
"His best friend, Julio. Jake and Julio grew up in the orphanage and were inseparable. Then Jake decided to go into law enforcement and Julio got into with some bad shit. Julio was always jealous of Jake and tried to be better than him but it never worked. That is until me."  
  
When she started to tremble, he held her tighter and whisper soothing words in her ear to calm her. His voice calmed her more than his words.  
  
She continued, "One night I was just finishing up at the clinic walking through the pre construction area when I encountered Julio. He had this sneer on his face and raped me."  
  
Frank swallowed hard not knowing what to say just held her. Frank gave her the strength to continue to tell him.  
  
"He said if I told Jake that he would make sure he had an accident. He also said that he wanted me to break up with him, because from this point on I was his bitch, and every chance he got he threw it up in Jake's face. For six months, I put up with his perverse sexual appetite."  
  
"You don't need to say anymore." Frank assured her. On Monday he would ask Jake about this Julio and make him pay.  
  
"Yes, I do. He made me believe that the only way one could have pleasure is through pain. And believe me when I say he dished out quite a bit of it." She stopped for minute to get composure then continued, "Anyway, because of him, I turned into a freak, I crave pain to get pleasure and normal men just don't understand. So I am destined to be alone."  
  
"Where is this Julio now?" He said with anger.  
  
"Six feet under, six months after he was gunned down in a drive-by shooting."  
  
"You know with the right man, you can find pleasure without pain." He offered.  
  
She turned towards him and said, "Are you him?" 


	17. Chapter 17

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 17  
  
Frank remembered the question she asked. "Are you him?" He looked in her eyes and said, "I can't make any guarantees, but I would like to try."  
  
She looked into his brown velvet eyes and saw the depth of his sincerity. How could see resist him said, "Be sure about this, I can't guarantee it's going be easy. You might take a beating like you did earlier."  
  
"Only because you caught me off guard. If you don't like being a doctor, you could be a body guard!"  
  
"Correction, I am a surgeon and I love my job."  
  
"Come on let's get some sleep." He reached for her hand and led to his bedroom.  
  
She hesitated when she realize he was taking her to his bedroom. "I am not ready for my first lesson yet." She could feel the panic setting in once again.  
  
Frank felt her stiffen as he approach the door, "Yes, you are. All that's going to happen tonight is I am going to hold you for the rest of the night. Lesson one you have to be comfortable in a man's arms before anything else."  
  
Bright sunshine woke Samantha up the next morning. She felt the warmth from the man lying next to her, holding her so gently. She stretched not realizing her leg was intertwined with his and he move with her. Opening his eyes, he saw her staring at him.  
  
"Do I meet your approval?" He asked.  
  
She blushed cause she was caught staring, "I didn't mean to to ." "Stare? I don't mind, one day you'll be able to touch." He laughed.  
  
"Promises, Promises." She replied.  
  
"Soon, I will make good on them. Are you hungry? I can make a great omelet."  
  
"Sure, can I help scramble your eggs?"  
  
"I think you did that last night." Jumping out of bed he caught her hand and pull her out up against his body. Their bodies touching he wrapped her arms around his neck and lean in to kiss her.  
  
The kiss was gentle nothing more nothing less and she felt herself responding to it. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue at him.  
  
He backed up and said, "Easy tigress, let's not get your motor revving yet. Just a simple good morning kiss to start."  
  
She immediately let her arms drop to her sides, she had almost made a fool out of herself, but he wouldn't allow it. It didn't make it any easier; she had the tendencies to have the 'freak' surface. 


	18. Chapter 18

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 18  
  
"So did you a least spend the night with Dad?" Raquel asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, Mom you're not going to tell me, are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Frank cooked breakfast and took Samantha home with the promise he could take her to the airport the next day.  
  
Frank picked up Samantha and took to the airport, he was able to walk her though the gates to the terminal. Sometimes his profession gives him certain liberties.  
  
They got to the gate, which meant it was time to say good-bye. Frank leaned into her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Samantha wanted more, she opened her mouth and begged with her tongue for him to deepen the kiss. Frank didn't have a problem responding to what her tongue was asking.  
  
Breathless they broke the kiss, "I am gonna miss you." He said.  
  
"Me too, only a week an half."  
  
"Too long." He said as he kissed her again. "Mmmm, I can get use to this." She said.  
  
"If you keep it up, you will make a fool out of me here."  
  
She raised her eyebrow and said, "Does that mean, that you are losing control Agent Donovan?"  
  
He broke away, turned her around and slapped her on the ass, "Go get on the plane before you don't make it."  
  
"Are you a member of the mile high club?"  
  
"Samantha, go! Call me when you get there." Frank hissed.  
  
Before she boarded the plane, she turned around and blew a kiss to him before entering the ramp. 


	19. Chapter 19

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 19  
  
"I was miserable while your mother was away." Frank said.  
  
"Yeah, nobody knew was wrong with him and he was driving us crazy." Jake said.  
  
"As much as I wanted to tell my team, I knew that because of Jake, they wouldn't understand. I spoke to her every morning and night while she was gone." Frank said.  
  
Frank remembered the conversation that made him board a plane to Denver the next day. They had started teasing one another the night before on the phone. She had referred to Frank as her master and she was his slave. Tonight he continued the game because he sensed she was letting her inhibitions go.  
  
After their phone conversation, that sent both to a new level, Frank decided that he would fly on to Denver the next day and stay until Samantha came back. Frank made arrangements for his flight to Denver, hoping Samantha would be surprised. He hardly got any sleep that night anticipating the days ahead.  
  
Frank arrived at the 'nest' to his surprise everyone was on time.  
  
"Good Morning" Frank said.  
  
"Morning Boss." Everyone said.  
  
Frank made his way upstairs to his office and called his boss to arrange for the time off. Once it was granted, he went down to tell his team.  
  
"Ok, everyone I need five minutes of your time." He said.  
  
Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and gave Frank his or her undivided attention.  
  
"I am going to be gone from this afternoon until a week from Monday. During that time I won't be available unless it life or death matter. I trust all of you can handle things while I'm away. Any decisions to be made, Jake will have the last say so."  
  
"Can you tell us where you're going?" Alex asked.  
  
"I rather not say." Frank said. As much as they knew him, he still kept his distance at times.  
  
"Is it business or personnel?" Cody asked.  
  
"What are we playing 20 questions here?" He asked.  
  
"No, it's just sudden." Monica stated.  
  
"Yes, I realize that but it came up suddenly. I'm leaving to go home and pack. I'll see everyone when I get back."  
  
Frank landed in Denver, leaving enough time to grab a cab to the hotel and get roses along the way. As soon as he got to the hotel, he asked the concierge to get a message to Dr. Walkman.  
  
Samantha was just waiting for this day to end, three more days, which she had to speak again for two of them. Malcolm owed her big time for this stunt. The concierge walked up to Samantha and gave her a note. Samantha opened the note and read it:  
  
"Please stop by the concierge's desk after your conference today."  
  
She wonders why but she would know soon enough, for the seminar today was winding down. At the end of the seminar, Samantha walked up to the concierge desk.  
  
"Your note said to stop by when the seminar was over."  
  
"Yes, these were delivered today for you." He handed her a vase with a dozen coral roses.  
  
"Thank you, was there a card with it?" She asked already knowing who sent them.  
  
"As a matter of fact, it said when you get these roses turn to your right." He said.  
  
She looked at him, kind of odd but turned to her right. Across the lobby Frank was standing with his arms folded across his chest leaning against the wall smiling.  
  
"That is the delivery man, he is waiting for his tip."  
  
Samantha smiled and said, "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome, enjoy your roses."  
  
Samantha walked over to Frank and said, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What no thank you for the roses, I missed you, I'm glad to see you." He replied.  
  
"Oh Frank, do I have to say it?" She asked.  
  
"Well, since you didn't I'm sure you will have to show me." He said as he smiled and his eyes danced.  
  
"Would you like to come up to my room?"  
  
"Oh, I like to come alright." He said as he picked up his bag.  
  
They rode the elevator in silence until they exited it, they walked to her room and Samantha said, "Can you hold these? I need to get the key out."  
  
Frank took the roses from her while she opened the door, then she retrieve them placing them on a table as she walked in the room. He said, "Do you know what coral roses represent?"  
  
She turned to face him and said, "Yes, there my favorite. Desire." 


	20. Chapter 20

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 20  
  
"Your Dad flew to Denver to see me the following Friday, with flowers in hand." Samantha said.  
  
"I can picture Dad doing that, he's a teddy bear under that rough exterior."  
  
"So, I see you know what each rose's color means." Frank said.  
  
"You do too." She smiled.  
  
He walked up and took her in his arms and once again she went rigid. "Shit." She said as she pulled away from him.  
  
He tried to draw her back, but she stayed at arms length. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"When is the feeling going to go away?" She cried.  
  
He took her in his arms again and said, "Soon. Very soon."  
  
When she relaxed in his arms, he lifted her face and found her lips. It meant to be gentle but when his lips met hers she kissed him hungrily. She intensified the kiss with an animalistic nature. It was like she couldn't get enough of him, he had unleashed the beast in her.  
  
Frank knew he could handle this kind of sex, but that's not what he had promised her. He needed to slow the pace and take control otherwise there would only be regrets on her part.  
  
He broke the kiss, "Hey easy tigress."  
  
Samantha realized that the 'freak' had showed its ugly head once again. She knew Frank could handle it, but apparently he didn't want any part of it. She had felt the rejection and pulled away from him.  
  
She turned her back to him and said, "I'm sorry."  
  
He walked up behind her slipping his arms around her waist and said, "Don't be. There's a time and place for everything. I want you and I to experience the pleasure first, then maybe a little kinky."  
  
"Ok, but I'm hungry, are you going to feed me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to go to the Front Desk to get a room first."  
  
She turned to him and said, "No, stay with me."  
  
He looked at the bed and then looked at Samantha. She caught the look and said, "Tonight will be my first lesson." 


	21. Chapter 21

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 21  
  
"Your mother was so surprised when I showed up in Denver." Frank said.  
  
"Yeah, he would not tell anyone where he was going." Jake said.  
  
"If I had, I'm sure you would have taken it worst then finding out we're married."  
  
"Yeah, I probably would have busted your skull open." Jake confessed.  
  
That's one night that he will never forget but didn't tell his son or Jake.  
  
Frank and Samantha ate downstairs in the hotel restaurant, he didn't know what made her snap but she was like a different person sitting across from him.  
  
"Are you leaving Sunday night?" She asked.  
  
"No, I'm planning on staying and fly back with you." He smiled.  
  
"Won't you be bored in the daytime?" She asked.  
  
"No, I will be planning each night of seduction."  
  
With that Samantha blushed but didn't have a reply. She had definitely found the man that would bring her back from her dark side.  
  
After dinner, they walked hand in hand in the gardens that were beautifully landscaped around the hotel. Once finished they headed back to her room.  
  
They entered into the room and Frank pulled her to him and said, "If ever you want to stop all you have to do is tell me."  
  
She looked into his velvet brown eyes and said, "I trust you completely."  
  
Still holding her, he bent and kissed her soft lips tenderly. When the breath escaped her and she part her lips, his tongue sought her warm mouth. She tasted so good, so sweet, so unlike any woman he had been with. He broke the kiss once again, only to get her to the bed.  
  
He slowly removed her shirt, he moved onto her bra to free her breasts. He laid her on the bed and removed her shoes. His hands unsnapped her jeans; both the jeans and panties were off in one swift movement. There she was in all her glory but Frank hadn't really touched her yet.  
  
He saw the goose bumps on her skin; he didn't know if it was from the chill of the room or anticipation of what was happening. He removed his clothes all except his boxers; they would be off soon enough.  
  
He lay by her side in bed, turning slightly to face her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She immediately responded to him and part her lips which again he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He felt her tongue enter his mouth tentatively and as he intensified the kiss, she became bolder with her tongue. Breathless he pulled away from her sweet lips and started his journey.  
  
He ran his tongue along her jaw line to her earlobe nibbled, and then traced her ear. He ran his tongue down the side of her neck and back up with kisses. He could feel her body yearning for more.  
  
Again slowing the pace, he stopped and whispered, "Mmmm so sweet."  
  
Samantha felt like she was in a tidal wave of sensation with just his tongue, she wanted more and said, "Please, I wanted to feel you inside me."  
  
"You will Sweetheart in time. Relax, don't think feel."  
  
He moved his tongue down her collarbone to her breasts, never using his hands. He gently sucked on one breast until the nipple became rosy and hard. Then he swirled his tongue around for an extra sensation. She was thrashing her head from side to side during his assault. She moved to hold his head as he again sucked the breast he just licked but he moved her hands away. He moved to the other breast and did the same thing. His hands were by his side all this time never touching her.  
  
When he had enough of the breasts, he started in the valley of the breast and ran his tongue down and across her belly button. He could feel the heat from the junction between her legs and knew that she was wet. His tongue swirled around her navel and dip in. Her body was bumping and grinding to get relief.  
  
Frank ran his tongue on the outside of her hip down her thighs calves and sucked each toe on her foot for just a second. He did the same for the other leg making his way back to the junction between her legs.  
  
He ran his tongue across her bikini line and gently nudged her legs wider. She didn't need any coaxing fully opening to him. Frank heard the soft moans and whimpering, she was definite wound tight. He could smell strawberries mixed with her scent when he brushed his nose by licking the other legs bikini line.  
  
He slowly moved his tongue towards her womanhood and the precious pearl that would finally release her. He quickly skimmed over her pearl to lap his tongue between her lips. She was gyrating her hips to get more of his tongue in her. He darted his tongue in and out of her teasingly. He finally reached his treasure which was her pearl, he sucked, nibbled, and licked until he felt her body shuddered under his tongue and her juice on his chin. 


	22. Chapter 22

REFLECTIONS  
  
BY QUASI9  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frank Donovan or the team; the rest of the characters are mine.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: 25 years  
  
Feedback: yes Quasi9@msn.com  
  
CHAPTER 22  
  
Samantha was thinking about the first time she and Frank actually attempted sex together. He had given her pleasure in a gentle way; she would have never believed it could be so sweet.  
  
They lay side by side with her head on his shoulder; she had calm down and was relaxing in his arms. She ran her fingers over his chest circling his nipples then descend down to his lean stomach just above his boxers. She was just about to slip her hand under his boxers, when he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. She looked at questioningly.  
  
He said, "Now is not the time."  
  
"But I wa.." She was cut off when his fingers skimmed over her lips.  
  
"Shhh." He cooed.  
  
She darted out her tongue to touch his fingers as they traced her mouth. She was unsure of what to do.  
  
It was so sensual, that Frank felt himself starting to respond to her touch. He removed his hand and pulled her as close to him as physically possible. Samantha snuggled up against him and soon she was asleep.  
  
After a little while she woke up and felt the bed empty beside her, "Frank?"  
  
"Yes, sweetheart I'm right here."  
  
She rose up, got up off the bed, and walked up behind him said, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Just thinking." He answered.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" She asked.  
  
He sighed heavily; indecision was never a problem for him until now. He was always in control especially when it came to emotions and now he wasn't sure when it happened. Meeting Samantha by chance was one thing, but loving her crept up on him. If he told her, he took the chance of her running and she just started trusting him.  
  
"Alrighty then. Obviously you don't want to talk about it." She turned to put some clothes on when Frank spoke.  
  
"What if I told you I'm in love with you?" He whispered.  
  
Samantha stopped dead in her tracks, her mind trying to comprehend what he just declared. She never expected that declaration so soon from him, didn't know how to answer it and the tears silently escaped her eyes.  
  
Her silence seemed like eternity to him, he felt her slipping from him the longer it continued. The need to reinforce what he just stated became urgent; he turned and walked up behind her.  
  
He circled her waist and drew her to him, kissing the back of her neck. He was ready to feel her stiffen as usual but what happened next surprised both of them.  
  
She turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck and beckoned him to kiss her. He could taste the salt of her tears with her sweetness. She parted her lips for him to enter and in that second, they were lost.  
  
She broke the kiss, led him to the bed and said, "Love me."  
  
Frank didn't need any more prodding or foreplay, when he made his entry into her body it was all consuming. Once she adjusted to him, she met him thrust for thrust, moan for moan, and both reached "the stars" simultaneously,  
  
Jake and Wesley left Frank and met Raquel in the hall to finish up the last minute details. Frank took one last look in the mirror and went to seek his wife.  
  
Frank entered the room noticing that Samantha was deep in thought, just took this time to gazed at her. He thought after twenty-five years, she still beautiful as the first day he laid eyes on her.  
  
Frank held her close after they made love; once they caught their breath he turned to her and said, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Again." Samantha heard and turned to see that Raquel had departed but Frank was standing behind her.  
  
"Absolutely without a doubt." She smiled as she swept by him heading downstairs. 


End file.
